Sins Of a Father
by PotterStinks445
Summary: Blaine has been ordered to go to counseling and keep a journal after hitting Kurt. AU. Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I got bit with the plot bug on this. I just had to write it**

**So just read and enjoy!**

**Title: Sins of a Father**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's characters**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: angst, voilence**

**Characters: Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Sins Of a Father<em>

___~Chapter 1~_

* * *

><p><em>January 5, 2012<em>

_ "It's going to be okay Blaine" _

_That's what she said to me. That's what everyone says to me. It's going to be okay, but couldn't they see it's not? I just lost the most important thing to me. Kurt. _

_I know I haven't been around to show him affection with soccer and other clubs I have to lead, I should've expected him to latch on to any kind of affection because I wasn't giving him any. But he didn't cheat, Now that I know. _

_Kurt loves me, and I love Kust so so much. I'm his first boyfriend, he would never do that to me. I kind of had a flash back when ...it happened. I remember it so vividly. _

_When Kurt was yelling at me I didn't hear him, I heard my mom yelling at my father when I was six. (Such an early age too) They were having a screaming match at each other and all I wanted to do is sleep. _

_That's all I wanted to do. I rememberd a smaller version of me whisper "shut up" and trying to block out her screaming. But she didn't stop, she kept going on and on about how my father didn't treat her right. _

_I didn't know what that meant at the time. I started to get angry, she just wouldn't shut up! I __had__ have such anger problems __as a child. __I remember clenching my little fist and ripping off my covers, I walked to the kicthen and poked my head in the door way. _

_My mother was wailing on my father and he just stood stiff. His knuckles were like mine, clenched and tight. His knuckles were a pale white __that i've seen way too many times._

_It happened out of no where him hitting her in the face. It was like lightening. He just struck her hard and fast and she tumbled back holding her face. I stared, as she looked at my father in horror. And it was finally peace and quiet.._

_My mother just ran upstairs silently. I walked into the kicthen when my father downed the rest of his (__vodka)__ drink. He raised his thick black eyebrows at my appearence. I started to clucth my tiny power ranger pajama shirt. "Father.." I remember saying, "Why did you hit mommy?"_

_He kneeled down next to me and rested a hand on my shoulder, "To make her quiet, tiger" he said. "So she can stop harrassing me with bad words"_

_"Harrassing?" I said looking at him with my eyebrows knitted together _

_"I'll tell you what it is tomorrow, now lets get you to bed"_

_"But I'm not tired, tell me now!"_

_My dad laughed and scooped me up in his arms walking me to my bedroom on the second floor. "Easy there, tiger, have patience"_

_He tucked me into bed when I had asked him, "Father?"_

_"Yes Blaine"_

_"To get people to stop yelling at me all I have to do is hit them?"_

_His expression was unreadable at the time. He didn't answer me though. He just said goodnight and turned off my light leaving me alone in silence. _

_It happened a lot more, my mother would be screaming and crying and my father would hit her and she didn't speak for a while. When I used to come down for dinner she wouldn't even look at me. (__because i look to much like my father)_

_I came out of that flash back and Kurt was absolutely red staring up at me (during the summer I grew, a lot) I hadn't heard what he said to me and I knew it was going to make him even more mad than he already was.. _

_But I knew I was angry and I knew that I did not like half of the things he said to me. I didn't even notice some Warblers sticking their heads out of the their dorms to watch us (the power couple of Dalton) fight. _

_Thats when he started yelling, "And you're not even listening to me Blaine!" he started going on and on and on not caring that people were watching us like dogs. Kurt was telling me how much of a horrible boyfriend I was that month how I didn't touch him or anything and I couldn't take it. _

_I lashed out at him, hard and fast (__just like my father did)__ I struck him and he fell to the __goddamn__ floor. The blood on his face made him look even more pale __of that was even possible for a person like Kurt. __ I remember bending down and grabbing him by the collar because I was still so angry. _

_"Something else you'd like to say?" I asked harshly shaking him, Before he opened his mouth I was pulled away by Wes and David. I've seen wes angry at Warbler practice and I've seen David angry when him and his girlfriend fight, but I've __**never **__seen them this furious. Then it was like I snapped out of the angry phase I was in and took in everything around me. _

_Wes and David (__my best friends in the entire world)__ were holding me so hard it hurt and pinning me up against the wall. Jeff had tears in his eyes as he tried to clean up Kurts face. The blond was kneeling at his right side, where as his boyfriend Nick was stiff kneeling at Kurt's left. _

_Kurt didn't keep his __beautiful peircing blue heart renching__ eyes off of me. They were wide and they held fear and only that. The only time I've seen that in Kurt's eyes was when he was telling me about how Karofsky threatend to kill him. _

_Was I that bad? _

_Was I like another bully to Kurt? _

_The same one that sexually harrassed him and threatned his life? _

_No no I couldn't be, I love Kurt more than I love myself. _

_Because Kurt is mine, and he's perfect and witty. And he's like a baby kitten in the bed room and I find it so sexy. When those eyes look up at me with a hint of lust and we just lay in bed together. I remember when we lost our virginities to eachother and Kurt was laying underneath me looking up at me with mild fear in his eyes. I just leaned down and kissed him softly on (__those oh so perfect pouty)__ his lips. _

_I wanted to do that after the incident. I wanted to push David and Wes off of me, get rid of Jeff and Nick and hold my baby, my Kurt. Tell him everything was going to be okay, and that I didn't mean it. _

_**I swear I didn't.**_

_I do remember trying to call out to him but Nick cut me off with a glare, as if he had the right to make me shut up. Jeff got Kurt up and led him to his room, he closed the door softly behind them and David and Wes let go of me. _

_They didn't say anything. How could they? What would they say?_

_They just saw me __abuse __hit Kurt._

_"Wes" I choked out, "David.. I-I-"_

_I still don't know what I was trying to say to them. That I didn't mean to? Or that it wasn't what it looked like? God, I am such an idiot. _

_"Just don't Blaine" Wes said and him and David walked away. _

_They walked away from me. _

_I truly didn't know what to think. Where we friends? Am I still on the Warblers? I just lost my __best __friends. Or did I?_

_I am truly terrified to go to Warbler practice in a few minutes. I have to face my friends, and I have to face Kurt. _

_I'm only writing in this __stupid__ thing because I decided to seek help __unlike my father.__ I went to guidance and I told her everything, hoping that she didn't tell the dean and have me expelled. But she didn't she told me to take this journal and write in it. _

_and that's when she said "It's going to be okay Blaine"_

_Like she knew, Like that made any kind of sense. _

_I lost my boyfriend, my friends, probably the spot for Lead Warbler, my spot on the Council (since I am a Senior this year), everyones respect for me, (__my reputation of being perfect)__, just everything. _

_But I know the one person who would have respect in me at that moment. (__my father)_

_What if someone told and a teacher heard. What if Kurt told Professor Jay? They've always been super close for a teacher/student relationship. (__i hate when they're together, even if Professor Jay is helping Kurt in math, because Kurt is terrible in that class.)_

_Then the whole school wouldn't see me as perfect Blaine Anderson, they'd see me as some asshole who abused his boyfriend. Then rumors would spread about how I've been doing it for months and that's why Kurt is really shy and is always next to me. _

_I can see it now everyone looking at me when I walk through the hallways, everyone whispering and giving me disgusted looks because I'm a awful person. _

_I've never hated myself more. And this __dumb diary __ journal is making it worse._

_ -Blaine. _

Blaine sighed as he closed his journal. He looked at the digital clock on his bedside table, 2:24, he had six minutes to get to Warbler practice. He was nervous and the feeling in his stomach made him want to throw up.

The curly haired boy ran a hand through his un-gelled hair and got dressed in his Dalton uniform. He didn't go to class after he got the jorunal from guidance, He just went up to his single-dorm room and wrote.

Blaine didn't even bother to gell his hair down. _Kurt would've loved this _he thought then smiled sadly as he tied his red and navy blue tie. Blaine sighed and left his dorm, he sped walked to the choir room.

His palms were begining to sweat and he was sure there was sweat beaded on his forehead. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly before walking through the double doors of the choir room.

Everything was normal. Wes and David were sitting at the Council table looking at everyone, there was Blaine's seat on the table next to David. It was empty so they hadn't replaced him.

People weren't boo-ing at Blaine and calling him nasty names. Nick and Jeff were sitting on their love seat. Nick was stroking Jeffs knuckles and the blond smiled before leaning in for a chaste kiss. Blaine looked away as he sat in his seat next to David.

The curly haired boy peered out at everyone. Dante and Trent were laughing at something, and Addison was texting rapidly on his phone. Avery and Skylar were going over dance moves, it was like last night ever happened.

Blaine tried not to look at Kurt, but he knew Kurt was there sitting in the corner of a couch. Like he always did, his same seat since Junior year. Blaine looked at him shyly and Kurt was looking at his iPhone.

Blaine's hazel eye's scanned his face, it was perfect and beautiful like always, the hickey Blaine gave him was still on his neck but it was fading away, nothing was wrong until Blaine saw his cheek.

His bruise was nasty looking. It was a dark blue and stood out proudly on Kurt's face. Blaine's stomach twisted in ten hundred knots. He did that to Kurt.

His beautiful boy.

He knew Kurt couldn't cover that up with anything because all of his facial things are in Blaine's room. Kurt rarely uses his own room, he spends so much time in Blaine's room it's as almost like they share.

Wes banged his gavel and Blaine jumped. When Kurt's eyes lifted from the screen, Blaine looked away. He wasn't ready to see any kind of look on Kurt's face. Not yet.

Wes started talking and Blaine drifted off. He still didn't look at Kurt, and he couldn't tell if Kurt was looking at him. Usually they would be making faces at eachother throughout the whole rehursal until David smacked him in the arm, and Wes cleared his throat.

Would Kurt tell his family about what happened?

God, Burt would kill Blaine. Blaine would be beyond dead. And Finn, Finn already didn't like Blaine after him and Rachel dated for about two days. But the fact that Blaine could take his girlfriend away at any moment made Finn hate Blaine.

And Carole, she was such a sweetheart. What would she say? Blaine wanted to fall through the floor. What about Mercedes or Puck, hell even Santana.

Blaine met her at Kurt's house once, he did not want to be on the wrong side of her. And Brittany, would would she say to him? Hate bubbled in Blaine's stomach.

Suddenly the room was quiet and all the Warblers were staring at Kurt. Wes cleared his throat, "Warbler Kurt here, wanted to show us something today"

Blaine's heart pounding _hard._ Was Kurt about to sing to him? About him?

Kurt got up and flashed a smile to everyone, "Yes, I just wanted to show the Council at we don't have to stick to our top 40's, if we want to win Reginals, we need to do something out of the box"

Kurt took out a CD and gave it to Leo. The boy put in the sterio and Blaine could've laughed when a famillar beat blasted into the air. Some boys looked shocked, others looked amused, and only a little looked disbelieving at Kurt.

Kurt stood in the center of room trying to keep his eyes off of Blaine.

_It's been a long time since you came around, been along but I'm back in town. This time I'm not leaving without you. Taste like whiskey when you kiss me oh, I'd give anything again to be your baby doll, this time I'm not leaving with out you_

_You said-_

Kurt suddenly got cut off..

by Blaine.

**Sit back down where you belong, in corner of my bar with your high heels on, sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time then you said to me**

Kurt looked directly at Blaine. Blaine didn't even know but he was standing too.

_Something, something about this place. _

The Warbler's started to sing back up except for David, Wes, Nick, and Jeff, who were staring at Blaine like he had lost his head.

_Something 'bout the lonely nights and my lipstick on your face, something, something about my cool Nebraska guy. Yeah something about, baby, you and I._

Blaine left his seat and walked over to Kurt.

_It's been two years since you let me go, I couldn't to a joke or rock and roll. Muscle cars, drove a truck right through my heart. On my birthday you sang me a heart of gold, with a guitar humming and no clothes. This time I'm not leaving with out you, Ooh-oh-Ooh-oh_

Blaine jumped in

**Sit back down where you belong, in the corner of my bar with your high heels on, sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time and you said to me. **

_Something, something about this place. Something 'bout lonely night and lipstick on your face. Something something about my cool Nebraska guy, yeah something about it baby, you and I. _

_**You and I, you, you and I**_

_**You, you and I**_

_**You, you and I**_

_**You and I, you, you and I**_

_Oh yeah I'd rather die_

**Without you and I**

During the guitar solo, Warblers broke out into dance, some began to play air guitar. Blaine took Kurt by the hands twirling him around, Kurt's frightend eyes didn't leave Blaines.

They danced like it was a chase. Blaine stepping forward while Kurt was stepping back. Blaine grabbed Kurt by the hips and picked him up, spinning him.

**We've got a whole lot of money but we still pay rent, because you can't buy a house in Heaven. **

_There's only three men that I will serve in my whole life, that my daddy, and Nebraska and Jesus Christ. _

**Something, something about the chase. **

Blaine took a breath in.

**Six whole years**

_I'm a New York woman, born to run you down. So have my lipstick all over your face. _

**Something, something about just knowing when it's right. **

_So put your drinks up, for Nebraska, for Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you!_

Kurt hit the note perfectly.

_**You and I**_

_**You, you and I**_

**Baby, I'd rather die! Without you and I**

_**You and I **_

_**You, you and I**_

_Nebraska I'd rather die! Without you and I_

The smaller boy stepped out of Blaine's arms with tears running down his cheeks.

_It's been a long time, since you came around_

**It's been along time but I'm back in town**

**And this time I'm not leaving without you**

All of the Warblers bursted out in applaud. They were laughing and buzzing with excitement. Blaine and Kurt didn't move, Kurt began backing up slowly bumping into people. The small brunette turn around and made his way for the door.

"Kurt!" Blaine called out, "Kurt stop!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow.. <strong>**so tell me what you thought in a review!**

**Song used: You and I by Lady Gaga**

_Italics_** Kurt, Bold Blaine, Together,_ Bold and Italics_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Thank you all for your kind reviews!**

**Chapter Warning(s): angst, mentions of abuse, there's some dark!Blaine (really really minor)**

**Character(s): Kurt, Blaine, minor Dante(OC), minor Nick and Jeff**_  
><em>

**Enjoy the chapter and sorry about any grammar or spelling problems!**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>~Chapter Two~<em>

* * *

><p><em>"Kurt!" Blaine called out, "Kurt stop!"<em>

But Kurt didn't stop.

He didn't until Blaine caught up with him. The now taller boy grabbed Kurt by his elbow and turned him around. Kurt had tears rolling down his cheeks endlessly and Blaine's heart broke.

"Don't-don't touch me" Kurt wheezed. Blaine released his hold on him.

"Kurt, I'm so- I'm sorry" Blaine pulled Kurt into his chest and kissed his flawless hair murmuring non-sense words into it. "I just-"

Blaine sighed, "I love you, I love you so much it _hurts _and I can't have you calling me names like you did yesterday_" _he kissed Kurt's hair again, "Can't you see that? Can't you see how badly it hurts Kurt?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine and touched his cheek where the bruise lay, "It's not suppose to hurt this much" he whispered. Blaine kissed his wrist gently,

"I'm sorry Kurt" he said then grabbed Kurt's wrist holding them to his chest. "You can't leave me though, okay? I-i just can't loose you Kurt"

Kurt blinked and more tears rolled down his pale tear-streaked cheek, "I don't know what you want me to say Blaine"

"Say you love me, say you won't leave me"

"I do love you, but I'm not one of those girls on those Life Time movies, who stayed with their abusive boyfriends" Blaine flinched at the word "and try to commit suicide at the end or whatever, I just..need some time"

Blaine's grip on Kurt's wrist got tighter, "Kurt.. _no_" he said in a harsh but strained voice. Kurt's blue eyes got wide and he stepped back, "no" he said softer this, hazel eyes burning into blue ones, "I'm getting help, I really am, and when it's all over we can go back to normal"

Kurt continued to shake his head, "It's never going to be the same"

"_Kurt-"_

"Let him go Blaine" Kurt peered over Blaine's shoulder at the same time that Blaine turned around and dropped his wrists. Nick was standing infront of Jeff like some sort of hero. The curly head boy could've laughed.

"Relax Nick, we were just talking" Blaine says smoothly.

"Then why is Kurt crying?" Jeff shot at him, Jeff stepped out from behind Nick and stood on the side of him.

"None of your business, just leave" he shot right back.

"I'm right here guys" Kurt said and followed Jeff stepping from behind Blaine, "And Jeff I'm fine like Blaine said, we were just talking" The small brunette wiped his eyes and Blaine shot the other couple a smug look.

"I'm not going to hurt him" Blaine said.

"It's too late for that isn't it?" Nick retorts. Anger shook in Blaine core, he clenched his fist tightly he was still angry from before. The brunette wasn't making it any easier for him to calm down.

"Nick" Kurt warned and turned to Blaine. "Blaine.. I-"

"Kurt you can't leave me like this.. I'm going to get better and we'll be together again" The curly head boy smiled at him. "Everything is going to be fine"

"I can't do that Blaine" Kurt said so softly that Nick and Jeff can't hear. Blaine's insides twisted together and his heart pounded in his chest hard and heavy.

"I'm serious Kurt, you _can't_ leave me"

"Give me time, okay?"

Blaine reached for Kurt's hands again. He kissed the younger boys knuckles softly like he's done before and sighed. "Okay" he agreed and kissed his forehead before shooting a look at Nick and Jeff and walking away.

When Blaine got to his dorm he slammed the door behind him and went to his desk. Blaine got a pen out of his bag and he pulled out his journal for counseling. He flipped over to the next clean page and began writing.

_January 6 2012_

_kurt can't leave me_

_he's the happiest thing in my life_

_i can't let him slip through my fingers_

_god, i make so many fucking mistakes_

_such a failer _

_i can't lose him _

_oh god i cant lose him._

_ -Blaine_

Blaine closed the book and kicked his shoes off. He put the journal on his desk and went to go lay down, thinking of ways to get Kurt back into his arms.

_..._

The next day Kurt sat in AP French doodling on the edge of his hand out suddenly the bell rang and a feeling of relief washed over the countertenor. He loved Dalton, he really did, but it was just so _boring. _So stiff.

Kurt packed his things in his bag and and pulled his over his shoulder. He rememberd when he first got here and Blaine had smiled at him and told him he was a breath of fresh air to this place.

Blaine..

Kurt missed him so much, sometimes it took him so much willpower to not go over to Blaine and kiss him. Tell him that everythings okay, and that he knows Blaine won't do it again because Blaine loves him, and Blaine was just super angry.

But Kurt knows, he knows that he can't do that. Because forgiving Blaine that easily would be a huge mistake and Blaine would hit him again and again until he actually got hurt. And hiding all of those bruises when he goes on on the weekends.

He needed time, but Kurt doesn't know what to think about. He doesn't have anyone he can talk to that will lead him in the right direction, his Dad would _kill_ Blaine, Finn would kill him too, and Mr. Shue.. Kurt shook his head as he walked out of the classroom.

Blaine was leaning against the wall, waiting for him. When the older boy saw him he pushed off of the wall and walked over to Kurt. "Hi" he said.

"Blaine, I thought you understood what I meant when I said I needed space" the younger boy said as Blaine fell into step with him. Blaine shrugged.

"I understood what you meant, I just thought you wanted your face stuff back. It's all in my room and I know teachers are giving you weird looks about your..erm..bruise"

Kurt looked at Blaine with a suprise look in his face, his heart swelled in his chest for a moment at Blaine's actions. "Oh..um yeah, I'd like that" he said slowly.

"So you're not staying with Nick and Jeff anymore, right?"

"No, I have my own dorm, even if I did why do you want to know?" Kurt raised a perfect manicured eyebrow at him. Blaine shrugged again and stuffed his hands in his pants pockets.

"I just don't want them clouding your judgement of me Kurt, I want us to work again. We need to work again"

Kurt doesn't say anything he clucthed the book he holds against his chest harder. "We'll see" he says finally.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I don't know what I'm doing Blaine!" Kurt snaps, "I have no idea what to think, or what to do next because this has never happened to me before and I'm torn, I don't know whether to forgive you or leave you"

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, "Don't leave me, I know I sound like a broken record but Kurt, I don't want to be like my father okay? I do- I _can't _be like him"

"I know" Kurt said softly, "I know, time, Blaine okay?"

Blaine nodded as he squeezed his eyes shut. Kurt walked away and tear rolled down the older boys cheek, he wiped it away and walked in the other direction his boyfriend had walked.

...

"So whats going on between you and Blaine?" Dante asked.

Dante was nice, he was in the Warblers with Kurt and he was one in many to reach out and make Kurt feel comfortable last year when he transferred. He also stuck around with Kurt when Blaine wasn't there.

At the beginning of the year when Blaine was busy with everything and Kurt felt so lonely Dante came along to make him feel better. The other boy knew Kurt wouldn't cheat on Blaine, hell everyone knew that, but he was one of the few heads that happened to stick their head out of their dorm two days ago.

All he saw was Kurt on the floor bleeding and Blaine pinned to the wall by Wes and David. The next day at Warbler practice he saw the bruise but didn't say anything about it. He saw the fearfull look in Kurts eyes when Blaine starts dancing with him.

"Nothing Dante, we just need time apart" Kurt said picking at his salad during lunch, "Things were getting too.." Kurt chewed on his bottom lip trying to think of a word, "intense"

Dante rolls his eyes, "Bullshit Kurt"

The brunette flushed pink and looked down, "I hear what happened the other night, I saw you on the floor and him being pinned up by Wes and David"

"Apparently a lot of people saw that" Kurt said.

"Well you were shouting in the middle of the night so people are bound to wake up" Dante said matter-of-factly. "Are you okay Kurt?"

"I'm fine"

"When are you going to admit to yourself that you're not Kurt, I've listened to your stories, I know you like to bottle your emotions up and push everyone out until it blows up in your face"

Kurt glared at him and Dante put both of his hands up in surrender "Just saying the truth"

"Okay Dante, I'm not fine. I have no idea what to do about Blaine, and hate that I'm afraid of him"

"Have you thought of telling someone"

Kurt didn't say anything. "Kurt" Dante pushed.

"Well..-ah no"

"Dammit Kurt"

"I want to handle this myself" Kurt insisted, "Plus I can't tell my dad he would _murder _Blaine and take me out of Dalton, then I'd never see you guys again"

"You also said you wanted to handle that Karofsky slash bully guy by yourself and looked what happened, he threatend you"

"_Blaine's not going to do that to me_" Kurt hissed quietly.

Dante sighed and sat back in his chair, "Yeah sure, and you definatly didn't know he was going to hit you either did you?" Kurt got a furious look on his face.

"What do you want me to do, Dante? Please give me an idea because I don't know have a damn clue" Kurt snapped.

"I think you should leave him Kurt"

"He needs me Dante, his life isn't perfect, and I love him" Kurt said, "I just need to think"

Dante nodded at him and sipped his soda.

...

"Let's talk about your family Blaine" His guidance councler said, her name was Mrs. Murphy. She was a beautiful woman. Her brown hair was almost always in a high pony tail and she was lean and tall.

Most seniors tried to flirt with her but she was kind of rutheless when it came to that. She has a perfect teeth, blue eyes like Kurt but less striking, and glasses. Blaine shook his head.

"I don't want to" he said.

"Okay fine, but avoiding it won't make it better just so you know"

"My mother-" Blaine coughed, "-my mother is depressed"

"As in.." She pushed.

"As in doesn't come out her room, takes pills for it"

"Hmm, do you know why she's depressed Blaine?" Mrs. Murphy asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Would you like to tell me?"

"My dad" he said softly and rubbed his hands together.

She regusted her glasses, "What does he do?"

"He erm..you won't tell anyone right?"

"I'm not allowed to Blaine, I have a privacy code in my office" She smiled at him and he smiled back weakly.

"He used to hit her a lot"

"He doesn't anymore?"

"No..not since she got really bad, he doesn't really pay much attention to her and it makes her more sad. I try to help but I look so much like him.." Blaine trailed off.

Mrs. Murphy dug in her desk then fished out a bottle of water, she offered him the bottle. "Want something drink Blaine?" The boy nodded and took the bottle from her unscrewing the cap and taking a gulp.

"Okay, so your parents don't fight anymore" he nodded again, "but your dad is still violent isn't he Blaine?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"And who does he hit?"

"Me"

Mrs. Murphy blinked back tears and nodded. "Tell me Blaine, how long did your father abuse your mother?" she asked in a gentle tone.

"Ever since I was six, I've seen him do it, and I've heard him do it" Blaine suddenly snorted and shook his head. Mrs. Murphy frowned at him.

"Whats so funny Blaine?"

"It was normal to me, to see my mom get hurt. God, thats such a fucked up way to live" she didn't even scold him for language, "Then my mom started getting depressed, when I was about 11 or 12 and I learned that boys shouldn't hit girls, and husbands shouldn't hit wives"

"Do you think thats where your reaction to Kurt yelling at you was to pyshically harm him?"

Blaine didn't say anything but he nodded slowly.

"Okay that's enough for today, get some rest honey" She patted his left shoulder, "And don't forget to write in your journal"

Blaine thanked her and left making his way to his dorm again.

_January 6_

_I don't know what the hell possessed me to tell Mrs. Murphy about that. _

_I never even told Kurt about that. Maybe I should? _

_He wouldn't leave me if I did. He'd understand, right?_

_Maybe he'd even forgive me. _

_ -Blaine_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Blainers :( What am I doing to you?<strong>

**Review and tell me what you thought about it guys!**

**I'd say more but I'm super tired, I hope you all had a nice Thanks Giving! (:**

**And Teenage Love (my other fic) is getting updated next!**_  
><em>


End file.
